Gilmore Girls Season 8 Scripts Episode 01 to 22
by LaurenStories
Summary: This is the new fan made script for Season 8 Gilmore Girls. With 22 new episodes soon to be uploaded please check out our view of how season 8 of Gilmore Girls would have been if they hadn't of canceled the show!
1. S8E01 Wedding The Gilmore Way Part 1

* * *

Hey guys, it's Steven, Dolly, Lou, Michelle, Amber and Lauren here - The crew behind this season 8.

We just want to direct you to some... erm... things before you read the following, and **please do read these few notes**!

Lauren (The only one of us handy with video making, that has Sony Vegas) has made some amazing videos to go with the script below.

She's made the **Season 8 Opening Credits **and the **Trailers **for the next few episodes and uploaded them on youtube!

**PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT BEFORE READING THE SCRIPT BELOW.**

**The Season 8 Opening Credits**: (youtube).com/watch?v=1n8xfZ7znkE

**The Trailer For The Below Episode**: (youtube).com/watch?v=kwhJ8YdUWKw

(Sorry but fan fiction wouldn't let me use URL so (just in case) it's actually **www**. then **youtube** then whatever **after the brackets**.)

Thank you, and please do comment and rate the videos, and review the script below, feedback is of course loved.

Steven and Crew (Dolly, Lou, Michelle, Amber and Lauren)!

* * *

**SEASON 8 EPISODE 1**

_**Wedding The Gilmore Way part 1**_

_  
Scene opens with the [Gilmore] house, it fades to the living room, there is silence._

_Suddenly Babette's head pops up from the sofa._

[Babette] Oh my god it's 8 o'clock.

[Miss Patty] 8 o'clock?!

[many people] It can't be!

[Sookie] Just a few more minutes...

[Rory Gilmore] Mom? MOM?

[Lorelai Gilmore] Rory hunny, I need my sleep. Paul Anka was barking throughout the night, and he was...

[Rory] Mom, it's EIGHT.

[Lorelai] Eight?

[Rory] Yes, as in eight. As in the time, as in just three hours to wash, scrub and groom you.

[Lorelai (jumping up)] What? No, its not eight. I was going to put the alarm on, the alarm should be on, I faintly remember something with the alarm clock.

[Rory (nodding)] Yeah, you vomited on it.

[Emily] Up! Lorelai, there is not time to talk! Babette get the straighteners, Gypsy grab the curlers! Sookie, Sookie get up, there's not time!

[Lorelai] I vomited on the Mickey?

[Rory] Yeah, I tried to get you to the bathroom but you wouldn't let go of the clock.

[Lorelai] Well I do love that mouse.

[Lane] I can't find her toothbrush! Where's you toothbrush?

[Lorelai] In my hair...

[Gypsy] Curlers plugged in and hot.

[Babette] Got your straighteners right here hunny.

[Liz] I have her entire make up collection at hand.

[Rory] Dress! Where's the dress?

[Sookie] I locked it away before hand incase something went wrong with it.

[Rory] Genius, where'd you lock it?

[Paris] I have the dress! Found it in the cupboard by the sink.

[Rory] _The cupboard by the sink?_

[Sookie] (shrugs) Seemed suitable at the time.

[Lane] There doesn't seem to be any toothpaste either.

[Lorelai] Please don't let that be in my hair...

[Rory] Mum?

[Lorelai] Yes hunny?

[Rory (grinning madly)] You're getting married!

[Lorelai (grinning madly back)] I know!

_The girls scream and hug, collapsing on the sofa whilst doing so._

**[NEW SEASON ****8**** OPENING CREDITS]**

_Scene opens to Stars Hallow, the town is decorated in balloons, and flowers._

[Taylor] A little more to the left. Okay to the right a bit. Up, up, bit more, no that's too much. Down.

[Tom] Okay, Taylor, we've already put it in all these places.

[Taylor] Jackson! Jackson come here a minute.

[Jackson] Yep.

[Taylor] Where should the arch go?

[Jackson] Um, in the middle.

[Taylor] Yes but where's the middle?

[Jackson] Where the dot is?

[Taylor] But the dot isn't necessarily the...

_Taylor's phone rings_

[Taylor (waves his hand to the right and Tom huffs)] Hello Luke, what can I do for you on this fine morning?

[Luke's voice] Taylor I told you there was no need for an arch.

[Taylor] But Rory insisted that a arch with flowers is put right in the centre piece.

[Luke's voice] And the balloons are shifty.

[Taylor] What's wrong with the balloons?

[Luke's voice] They have 'congratulations it's a girl' written on the them.

[Taylor] Well you never know.

[Luke's voice] Taylor! (sighs) And Tom looks like he's ready to explode!

[Taylor] Tom, I told you to the right, that's far too up to be to the right, here let me, Luke I have to go.

_Taylor switches his mobile off and heads towards Tom._

_The camera moves around the field of wedding preparations to Rory, who's looking at the pink balloons._

[Emily] Rory? Rory, there you are! Your mothers frantic, the dress, it tore. That Gypsy, I swear, I _told _her it wasn't a car, it's _fragile_. Like I said, Lorelai's in bits, you should... [catches sight of the balloons] Congratulations it's a girl?! Why do they say that? I knew I should have helped with the preparations, I offered to, but Lorelai insisted that the town had insisted to do them, and now this...

[Rory (cutting her off)] Grandma the dress. What happened, how bad is it?

[Emily] It would take longer than two hours to repair, in facts weeks at the shop, we'll have to buy a new one. But we'll have to drive all the way to the shop to choose a new one, and it could take forever.

[Rory] What about her other dress?

[Emily] What other dress?

[Rory] For her and Luke's first wedding a couple of years ago, she bought his gorgeous dress, perfect for this weather, she loved it.

[Emily] Well if it was so perfect why wasn't she wearing that one?

[Rory (shrugs)] I don't know. I don't even know where she's kept it or if she has it. I'll go and calm her down.

[Emily] Heavens knows why, but she requested the dog come back from Ms Patty's and some of that junk you two always eat, so she's calmed down a bit.

[Rory] I'll go see her anyways, help stop her pre-wedding jitters.

_Rory heads off, and the scene fades with Emily looking disapprovingly at the balloons._

_Scene opens with Sookie and Michel at the inns kitchen_

[Sookie] I can't wait! I seriously feel like I could explode with joy!

[Michel] Please don't.

[Sookie] It'll be perfect, right in the heart of Stars Hallow, with dancing, and the decorations, the town has been at them for weeks now!

[Michel] Oh yes, the tacky pick stuff sprawled around town.

[Sookie (hitting Michel lightly on the shoulder)] Michel, it's beautiful, ideal for them, oh god I'm already blubbering at the thought of it, image the wreck I'll be then!

[Michel] Oh joy, I can not think of anything better than to be sitting at the wedding next to a cry baby listening to Lorelai rant on about her husband to be in front of _lots_ of people instead of _just_ us.

[Sookie (ignoring the sarcastic tone)] Me neither! Not only am I the fabulous head chief but I'm the co-maid of honour with Rory!

[Michel] Dear, I forgot that little Lorelai shall also be gracing us with her presence.

_Rory enters the kitchen, smiling at all the prepared food_

[Rory] God, Sookie this is amazing.

[Sookie (grinning)] Well... yeah.

[Michel] And here she is! Little Lorelai, how wonderful to see you, please, please don't stay long.

_Michel exits in a huff, and Rory watches him go with amusement._

[Rory] Did he wake up on the wrong side of bed today?

[Sookie] It's Michel, he wakes up on the wrong side of bed everyday.

[Rory (laughs)] So Sookie, I just came to ask you something.

[Sookie] Fire away.

[Rory] Mums wedding dress ripped.

[Sookie (stops cooking at looks at Rory concerned)] Oh hunny, no! How's Lorelai?

[Rory] I was just on my way to see her, but I was wondering if you knew if she still had the dress from last time?

[Sookie] Oh Rory, sorry [Shakes head] I have no clue.

[Rory] That's okay, I'll just go and see her, just carry on preparing the delicious food, mum is so grateful.

[Sookie] Okay, wish her luck for me.

[Rory] Will do.

_Rory exits the kitchen, and scene fades out._

**[ADVERTS] ** **(15 minuets in)**

_Scene opens to T.J. standing impatiently in Luke's flat above the diner._

[TJ] Luke just come out, it's getting late, and these tights I wore under my suit are really itchy.

_Silence._

[TJ] Luke we're going to be late, this is no time to throw a hissy fit, just come out and show me what it looks like.

[Luke] Okay, okay, I'm coming out.

_Luke emerges from the bathroom._

[TJ] Wow. Can I just say wow.

[Luke] (raises his eyebrows) No, you can't. Stop looking at me like that, you're married to my sister, and as far as I know, not gay.

[TJ] I know, I know, but seriously! Lorelai is one very lucky lady. Pwoar.

[Luke] Thank you. But seriously, stop.

_The door opens and April comes in carrying Doula_

[April] Hey, Doula wanted to see uncle Luke and daddy all dressed up before the wedding. Oh dad, you look perfect, doesn't he look perfect TJ?

[TJ] Sure does.

[Luke] Thanks hunny, don't you two look pretty.

[April] (frowns) Dad, I'm 14 I don't look _pretty_. Doula however, looks very pretty in her flower girls dress. Shame she can't walk yet, she'll have to be carried by the other flower girl, who, by the way, I didn't like the look of. Her hair sticks out all over the place, and it's not good because the flowers could get trapped in it.

[Luke] I'm sure it'll be okay.

[April] I'm going to go meet Aunt Liz at the wedding, people are starting to arrive, do not be late.

[Luke] Sure hunny, see you there, bye Doula.

_April and Doula exit._

[TJ] You look radiant.

[Luke] TJ stop.

_Luke turns around and heads back to the bathroom._

[TJ] Pity you don't live here any more, no beer in the fridge.

[Luke] I'm here all the time when running the diner, I'm sure there's still beer in the fridge.

[TJ] Really? Why didn't you say so earlier, I'm parched.

_Scene fades to the Gilmore House._

_Lorelai is sitting on the couch with Paul Anka, looking at her wedding dress in tears as Rory walks in._

[Rory] Mum? Mum what are you doing? The weddings in less than an hour. (notices her mums tears) Mum, are you okay?

[Lorelai] (raises her hand to her face and shakes her head) It's wrong, it's all gone wrong.

[Rory] What has? Mum? What's gone wrong?

_Rory kneels down by her mum._

[Lorelai] The wedding. (sniffs and wipes away a tear) The weddings falling to pieces. The dress is ruined, and, and... (starts mumbling inaudibly)

[Rory] Listen, everything going to be alright. We can fix the dress, okay, all I need is some white string and a needle.

[Lorelai] It's too far ripped, it'll look terrible if we just sow it up.

_Rory creases her eyebrows concerned, and looks at the dress._

[Rory] Mum, do you still have the first dress? The first one you bought for your wedding with Luke. June 3rd dress?

[Lorelai] (shakes her head) I don't want to wear that dress. Not that dress.

[Rory] Why? It's the answer, you can wear it and the weddings saved.

[Lorelai] I can't wear that dress because it'll remind me of last time.

[Rory] (wipes her mums tears) Do you know what this is called? It's called having cold feet. You're just fretting, it's perfectly normal for every bride.

[Lorelai] This is more than that Rory. Nothing ever goes right at weddings, not for me. In fact, it goes the opposite of right. It goes wrong, all wrong.

[Rory] Mum, please, calm down, everything will be just fine.

[Lorelai] (crying harder) I'll lose him! I'll lose Luke, and I love him! I can't lose him, not again.

[Rory] You're not going to lose Luke. He's not going anywhere. This wedding is going to proceed, you're going to put on that dress, and walk down that isle, and show the world you're in love. And in 20 years time, you'll look back at this and laugh.

_Rory puts her arms around Lorelai, and grins._

[Rory] I can't believe that it's finally here!

[Lorelai] Me neither.

_They grin at each other for a moment._

[Lorelai] I see you've pulled the mum card out of the bag.

[Rory] I only have one, and I only use it on special occasions.

[Lorelai] Oh yeah, cos you have to lend it to me at times.

_They laugh and Rory's phone rings._

[Rory] It's grandma.

[Lorelai] Has she seen the balloons yet?

_Rory nods and the girls laugh, she finally flips it open._

[Rory] Grandma? What? No, don't. Okay, I'll be right there. _Please _don't order anything else.

_Rory closes the phone and puts it in her bag._

[Lorelai] New balloons?

[Rory] Yep.

[Lorelai] White?

[Rory] Yep.

[Lorelai] Causing a riot?

[Rory] Most definitely.

[Lorelai] There's always a riot around when Emily Gilmore's in town.

[Rory] Here here. I have to go sort it out, Kirks going at her with a pair of scissors.

[Lorelai] The huge silver ones which you cut ribbons with at events. Ah I can just image it.

[Rory] Almost as good as her coming out of jail huh?

[Lorelai] Oh no, that was classic. That was to die for, I still have pictures.

[Rory] Get into that dress now, redo your makeup, and grandpa will be here with your ride to escort you to the one and only place to be today.

[Lorelai] Just half an hour to get ready?

[Rory] You want to look at those photos again don't you?

[Lorelai] The sheer joy of it has come back to me!

[Rory] Not too long, I'll see you at the isle.

[Lorelai] I'll be the one in white.

[Rory] Better be.

_Rory exits, leaving Lorelai looking absentmindedly at the floor._

_The scenes opens to the Stars Hallow center wedding  
_

_Emily looking admirably at the big white balloons all over town._

[Richard] Emily, have you heard from Lorelai? I'm meant to pick her up in less than 20 minutes.

[Emily] I think Rory's with her. She's getting ready.

[Richard] Oh look there's Rory now.

_Emily turns around and waves Rory over._

[Emily] Rory! Come and look at these balloons! Don't you think they look just fabulous, I got that maniac Kirk something to take down the foolish pink ones you had up before. I also convinced Taylor to put some red roses amongst the pink flowers on the arch, and I tell you, they look splendid.

_Richard looks impatiently at Emily and Rory as Rory examines the arch._

[Rory] You're right grandma, they look really nice.

[Emily] (Smiling) Oh I know, Susan Richard from the DAR had them at her daughters wedding, really expensive kind you see, thought she was one of a kind, and now we'll take pictures and prove her wrong.

[Rory] Cunning grandma, cunning.

[Richard] Rory, how's you mother?

[Rory] Oh she's fine now. The problems sorted, and she'll be ready for you to pick her up in about 20 minutes.

[Richard] Good, well we should get everyone seated.

[Emily] That's a good idea. Where's Luke? He should be here by now, and where's the priest, I told him to stay where I can see him, honestly, no one listens to me anymore.

[Rory] I'm sure he's here somewhere grandma.

_Rory moves to the top of the arch, everyone turns to look her._

[Rory] Can we have everyone seated please? The Danes-Gilmore wedding will be started in half an hour.

_Everyone hurries to find their chairs, April goes towards Rory._

[April] Hey step-sister to be, I was just at dad's he's ready and will be here in a minute if he knows what's good for him.

[Rory] Okay, thanks April.

_The scene fades out._

**[ADVERTS] ****(45 minuets in)**

_Scene opens upstairs Luke's Diner._

[Luke] TJ come on, we should be going to the wedding.

_TJ is sitting with a beer looking out of the window._

[TJ] Oh yeah, it looks like everyone's getting seated.

[Luke] What? TJ come on, that's go, before Lorelai arrives, and has no one waiting for her at the alter.

[TJ] Relax, we've got plenty of time let me finish this one. Why don't you have one?

[Luke] No thanks. TJ where are the rings d'you have them?

[TJ] Like I said, relax. I have the rings, what kind of a best man loses the rings?

_Luke sighs and looks out of the window. The door opens and a familiar face walks in._

[Luke] (surprised) Jess? What are you doing here?

[Jess] Well that's a nice welcome isn't it. It's my uncles wedding!

[Luke] No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant, I thought you couldn't come!

[Jess] Got out of it, just to be here on your big day!

_Luke grins and they have a 'manly' hug._

[TJ] Jess! How are you man?

[Jess] Good TJ. Great. How's mum? Where's my little sister?

[TJ] Out there getting seated. The brides about to arrive any minute.

[Luke] (frustrated) Okay that's it, up TJ, get the rings and that's go.

[TJ] Is he always this demanding?

[Jess] Pretty much.

_TJ gets up. Him and Luke head towards the door._

[Luke] Hey, you coming outside or did you come all this way just to watch my wedding through a window?

[Jess] I'll be there in a minute.

_Luke nods and him and TJ leave._

_The scene fades out with Jess looking out of the window to the ceremony. Rory is standing up and talking to the crowd._

_The scene fades to outside the Gilmore House._

_Richard pulls up outside, gets out of his car, and goes knocks on the door._

[Richard] Lorelai, it's your father! Open up, it's time!

_Silence._

[Richard] (frustrated) Lorelai, are you there? Lorelai?

_Richard's look of frustration turns to worry. He knocks louder, and shouts her name but there is no reply._

_Finally he pulls out his phone and calls someone._

[Richard] Rory? Rory, I'm at your mother's house, and she's not here.

_Scene switches to Rory standing at the wedding._

_In the background everyone is chatting, and Luke is standing ready at the alter by the priest._

[Rory] Sorry grandpa, I can't hear you, one minute.

_Rory turns around and shushes everyone until they're all quiet._

[Rory] What was that grandpa?

_Scene switches back to Richard._

[Richard] You're mothers not here, she's not a home.

_Back to Rory._

[Rory] What? (concern flashes across her face) What d'you mean? Where is she?

[Richard's voice] I don't know. I'm at your house, and she is not here.

_Rory frowns. Her phone beeps._

[Rory] Hold on a minute grandpa, I've got another call.

_She swaps calls._

[Rory] Hello?

[Lorelai's voice] Rory, it's me.

[Rory] (sighs) You had me worried, where are you?

_Switches screens to Lorelai sitting on her bed staring at her wedding dress, crying._

[Lorelai] Rory, please, just pass the phone to Luke is he there?

[Rory's voice] Mum? What's wrong? Grandpa's outside the house...

[Lorelai] Rory, hunny, please just pass the phone to Luke.

_Screen back to Rory._

[Rory] (sighs) Okay.

_Rory turns around and calls Luke over. She passes him the phone and stands looking at him concerned._

[Luke] Hello?

[Lorelai's voice] Luke, it's me.

[Luke] Lorelai, why you calling me, you'll be here in a minute.

_Screen back to Lorelai, she shakes her head sadly and sniffs, crying._

[Luke's voice] Hunny what's wrong, are you crying?

[Lorelai] I can't do this. (Shakes head) I'm sorry.

[Luke's voice] What? Lorelai what are you talking about? Where are you, what's happened?

[Lorelai] (Almost in hysterics) I am _so _sorry, but I can't do this. The wedding, I can't ... I can't do it.

_Screen switches back to Luke. His expression is one of complete pain, Rory is staring at him mouth open, knowing from his expression what's happened. The crowd have fallen completely silent, certain something's happened._

_The screen switches back to Lorelai._

[Lorelai] I love you so much. But it's done. I can't... no. It's over. The wedding is off.

_The scene fades out with Lorelai slowly switching her mobile off._

_(to be continued...)_

_**End of Episode 1 of Season 8.**_


	2. S8 E02 Wedding The Gilmore Way Part 2

_**Wedding The Gilmore Way part 2**_

[Narrator] Last Time On Gilmore Girls

_**[ **__Luke sighs and looks out of the window. The door opens and a familiar face walks in._

_[Luke] (surprised) Jess? What are you doing here?_

_[Jess] Well that's a nice welcome isn't it. It's my uncles wedding!_

_[Richard] Rory? Rory, I'm at your mother's house, and she's not here._

_[Rory] What? What d'you mean? Where is she?_

_[Luke] Hey Lorelai, why you calling me, hunny what's wrong, are you crying?_

_[Lorelai] I can't do this, I love you so much. But it's over. The wedding is off. __** ]**_

_  
Scene opens to outside the Gilmore House. Richard is by the door, he seems to be looking for something._

[Richard] Come on Richard think! Where would she hide it?

_He looks up and notices a key on top of the door ledge, and grabs it quickly. He opens the door looking satisfied and goes directly for the stairs._

[Richard] Lorelai? Lorelai! I know you are here, I know that was you talking to Rory on the phone, where are you? This isn't a funny game you know, it's your wedding day!

_The camera follows Richard until he enters Lorelai's room. He seems ready to shout at her until he notices that she's been crying._

[Richard] Lorelai? Lorelai what's wrong, why are you crying?

[Lorelai] Dad, please, just leave me (sniffs) please..

_Richard crouches down on Lorelai's bed and hesitantly puts his arms around her._

[Richard] Lorelai, stop this, this is meant to be the happiest day of your life. You should be walking down the isle.

[Lorelai] The weddings off. I.. I cancelled. He hates me, he hates me and I ruined it. I just I ruined my... my life. He hates..

[Richard] You know Lorelai, on my wedding day I was ready to cancel on your mother.

_Lorelai wipes her tears and looks at her dad surprised._

[Richard] My mother didn't want me to marry Emily. It was clear, and I didn't want to ruin either of our lives. I was so convinced that Emily was the one but something was holding me back.

_Lorelai nods and sniffs._

[Richard] I went through with it, and I will never regret that decision. She is my soul mate and we were always meant for each other Lorelai.

_Richard turns to look at Lorelai completely._

[Richard] Me and your mother might not be completely happy with Luke as your choice of husband. But that doesn't matter, he's going to be in your life for ever, and we can deal with that. I am so proud of everything you have achieved and I might no say that a lot, but on top of it, Luke is not a bad man.

[Lorelai] Thanks... thank you dad.

[Richard] Whatever it is that is not letting you do this, fight it. It doesn't matter what is holding you back, if I hadn't of married your mother that day, my life wouldn't be what it is. Without her you wouldn't be here. Rory wouldn't be here.

_Lorelai sits up and stares at her wedding dress, her tears seeming to stop._

[Richard] I know you love him Lorelai, and with a guy like Luke, that's all that matters.

_Lorelai turns to her dad and bites her lip._

[Lorelai] What am I doing? I love him, I just called the wedding off!

_Richard gets off the bed and smiles._

[Richard] That doesn't matter Lorelai, everything will be fine, just get ready.

_Lorelai nods and hugs Richard. He looks surprised but returns the hug and seems happy with his achievement._

[Lorelai] God dad, I didn't know you had the cheesy speech moments in you!

_Richard leaves the room so Lorelai can get changed._

_Outside he gets out his mobile, and rings someone._

_**  
[SEASON 8 OPENING CREDITS (can be watched here: (youtube).com/watch?v=1n8xfZ7znkE ]**_

_  
The scene opens to Rory, she is still standing at the alter, Luke is gone and everybody is muttering quietly in the background._

[Miss Patty] Sugar are you okay?

_Rory nods and tries to smile, her mobile rings._

_She gets it out and opens it._

[Rory] Grandpa? Have you found her? Where should I meet you? (Near to tears) What do I do?

[Richard] Rory, calm down, get everyone in place, the wedding is going to happen. Your mothers getting ready and we will be here in less than 10 minutes.

_Rory opens her mouth in shock._

[Rory] Oh my god, grandpa, thank you. Everything will be ready. Thank you!

_Rory flips down the phone and turns to the crowd._

[Rory] (Grinning) Can everyone be quiet please, the bride will be here in a minute, I'm going to get Luke, just be ready.

_The crowd is shocked, but everyone starts to scream and clap._

[Lane] I knew it, I knew Lorelai wouldn't do this, are you okay?

[Rory] (Grinning) Yeah, everything okay, she just gave me the fright of my life.

[Lane] I don't want to spring this on you but your grandma went straight for the punch when she heard.

[Rory] I have to get Luke, can you please just go and tell her, take her away from the booze?

[Lane] Sure thing.

_The scene switches to Luke's dinner._

_Luke is sitting in his chair with a beer while TJ and Jess watch him worried._

[TJ] He looks kind of red. (Whispers) But it kind of suits him, seriously that suit makes him look... pwoar.

[Jess] (Narrows his eyebrows) There is something wrong with you.

[TJ] Liz says that I have a pea in my head instead of a brain, but I don't think that a pea could control me.

[Jess] She's probably right. (Looks down) What the hell are you doing?

[TJ] What? These tights are real itchy!

_The door opens and Rory walks in. She stops in her tracks when she sees Jess._

[Rory] Hey! What are you, I mean, hi.

[Jess] Hi.

[TJ] Hey Rory you heard anything from Lorelai? I mean seriously, Luke is bumming.

[Jess] He's right there he can hear you.

[Rory] Luke please get up, everything's fine okay, mum didn't know what she was talking about, she's going to be here in a minute.

[Luke] (Looks up) She's coming?

[Rory] She just had cold feet ok, just please come, the weddings back on.

[Luke] Okay (Gets up) You're sure she's coming?

[Rory] She is going to be here in less than 5 minutes, you are going to get married, and she is going to be your wife. So please just get yourself down there, now!

_Luke looks at TJ grins and hugs Rory, they hurry out leaving just Rory and Jess in the room._

[Rory] Jess! What are you doing here? (Shakes head) Okay that was a pretty stupid question. How are you?

[Jess] Good, good. Just came to see Luke get married.

[Rory] I.. I (sighs) sorry, it's been forever, bit nervous.

[Jess] Join the club.

_They stare at each other for a moment and then Jess grins and opens his arms, they hug._

[Rory] (stepping away) So what have you been doing? I seem to remember a couple of years ago you came round to my grandparents house selling me your first novel.

[Jess] Hey! It was free, and it was a short book.

[Rory] (Shrugs) So! It had me hooked, and I did exactly what I told you I'd do. Have you passed the library? I made sure they had in stock and I put it right in the window (Grins) I mean seriously, I am such an asset to you.

[Jess] Well thank you, yes you are. I feel like I should pay you or something!

[Rory] Nonsense I will continue doing that with every book that you publish at no price. It just comes with my friendly exterior and prior book knowledge, as you know I am one with books and it was a really good book.

[Jess] (smiles) Well you really do know how to flatter a guy.

[Rory] Yes, well it comes with the Gilmore charm.

[Jess] Speaking of Gilmore's, your mums going to be here in a minute.

[Rory] Yeah, I have to go and spread my co-maid of honour magic around the Stars Hallow people.

[Jess] You look really nice.

[Rory] (Smiles) Thanks.

[Jess] This reminds me of Sookie's wedding.

[Rory] Yeah which you totally gate-crashed!

_They laugh and Rory looks out of the Window._

[Rory] Oh, time for my entrance. You wanna walk me down the flower trail? I'm sure Luke will want you to be co-best man to TJ.

[Jess] (Nods) Sure. And heck whilst we're walking can you please explain how Luke finally plucked up the courage to ask Lorelai out?

[Rory] Ah yes the infamous story of mom and Luke. Well it started pretty much 4 years ago.

[Jess] Four years? God, well he took his time to marry her.

[Rory] Yep, well men in your family are quite slow.

[Jess] As I've been told many times.

_The scene fades out with the two leaving and talking._

_The scene opens with Lorelai walking down the stairs, she's dressed in the previous wedding dress. Richard's at the bottom of the stairs._

[Richard] (Smiles) You look beautiful.

[Lorelai] (Smiles back) Thanks dad. That's get this show on the road.

[Richard] (Nods) He puts out his hand, and she slips it through.

[Lorelai] So what does the car look like? Did you get a carriage, like from Cinderella? Lets dress you up in fairy godmother clothes and give you a wand, and you can summon some mice and a pumpkin, wave your little wand and I'll have until midnight.

[Richard] Great to see you back to normal self Lorelai.

[Lorelai] Oh my god, your wearing the fairy godmother outfit underneath your suit aren't you? Your going to do the whole superman rip suit thing to reveal your hidden identity and make my wedding dreams come true!

[Richard] (Sighs and shakes head) There is nothing on underneath this suit Lorelai.

[Lorelai] Ew, dad, keep that to yourself.

[Richard] I didn't mean it like that. (Sighs again) Rory spent a long time making this car perfect for you Lorelai.

[Lorelai] (Gasps)

_They reach outside and the jeep is there sprinkled in glitter, with balloons hanging from the front a cans at the back with a big "just married" sign at the back._

[Lorelai] Oh my god. The jeep she decorated it. Oh, it looks perfect!

_She goes and touches the glitter on the front frame._

[Lorelai] She remembered! I had this dream, when I was young and Rory was 12, about the perfect car on the perfect wedding. I told Rory and she promised me that she'd make the dream come true.

[Richard] That girl is an angel. We should get going, everyone's waiting for you.

_Lorelai grins and gets inside the jeep._

_**  
[ADVERTS] **_**30 minutes in**

_  
The scene opens back to the wedding._

_Paris is standing by the road. She notices something in the distance, and starts to wave a red flag she has in her hand around._

[Rory] She's here! Everyone get into position, mum's here!

_Turns to look at the band in the corner. _

[Rory] You ready Bob?

[Bob] Aye Rory! Aye.

_The jeep pulls up, and stops by the isle._

_Liz, April and TJ walk up the isle and the band plays._

_TJ and April stand by Luke, Liz stands on the other side._

_Then Sookie and Jackson walk up the isle._

_Jackson stands By Luke, Sookie stands by Liz._

_Rory and Jess walk up the isle._

_Jess stands by Luke, Rory by Sookie._

_A little flower girl with sticky-out brown hair, carrying Doula in one hand, and a basket on flower starts skipping down the isle, and then back._

_Richard gets out and walks up the isle with Emily._

_Emily goes and sits in the front seat._

_Richard goes back and helps Lorelai out of the car._

_They walk up the isle. Lorelai grinning like mad at Rory and Luke._

_Richard takes his seat next to Emily, and Lorelai stands next to Luke at the alter._

_The scene fades into Luke and Lorelai holding hands in the middle of the alter, Kirk is in the middle wearing a priest suit._

[Kirk] And with no further a do. I, with the powers given to me by Taylor and the internet, pronounce you husband and wife. Oh, and you can kiss the bride.

_Lorelai grins and they step in, and kiss. The audience stand up and clap very loudly._

[Lorelai] I love you.

[Luke] Love you too.

_The scene fades out._

_The scene opens with everyone dancing. It camera moves around till it gets to Rory and Jess._

[Rory] You know, for someone who wouldn't dance at the 24 hour dance marathon, you're actually pretty good, have you been holding back on me?

[Jess] (Shrugs) I must get it from Luke.

_They glance over to Lorelai and Luke dancing._

[Jess] Seriously, who would have guessed that they'd be married?

[Rory] They're made for each other. Hey does that make us related?

[Jess] (Pulls a face) Oh, no ew, that is too nasty to think about.

[Rory] Well you're my step-dads sisters son, so what does that make you to me?

[Jess] Um, I have no clue. (They laugh) But I'd prefer not to think about it.

[Rory] Yeah, it's a bit weird.

_Rory smiles and looks at something in the distance, her expression suddenly changes and she steps away from Jess..._

[Rory] I'll be right back.

_She walks towards the figure whilst Jess looks after her confused._

_Once she reaches the figure, we realize who it is._

[Rory] What are you doing here dad?

[Christopher] (Shakes his head) Rory, I'm not...

[Rory] It's their big day, don't spoil it please.

[Christopher] I didn't come to spoil it kiddo. But I, I need to talk to your mother, just for moment.

[Rory] No.

[Christopher] Rory! I'm a big boy now, I can deal with this, I'm not going to ruin it for her. Not this time, she's happy and she's married. I just want to, talk.

[Rory] You can't talk to her dad. Just leave her a lone, stay away. Remember last time, you split her and Luke up. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you guys but don't ruin it now.

[Christopher] Like I said hunny, I'm not going to ruin it for her. I just want to give my regards. In fact, I'll go and talk to both of them. I need to, I need to finish this.

[Rory] (Sighs) Ok.

[Christopher] (Smiles) So I have your blessing?

[Rory] If you do anything at all to screw her and Luke up, then seriously dad, I won't forgive you for it, ever.

[Christopher] You need to lighten up kiddo. Go get back to your boyfriend.

_Christopher gestures towards Jess._

[Rory] Oh, no, Jess isn't...

[Christopher] Ok, (laughs) That's not what it looked like, but whatever you say.

[Rory] Ok, see you later dad.

_They hug and Rory walks back to Jess, whilst Chris goes towards Luke and Lorelai._

[Lorelai] You know what I've been thinking?

[Luke] No, what?

[Lorelai] Maybe I should bring Paul Anka on honey moon, you know he's been dying to get a tan.

[Luke] Oh yeah? Well then he can get a tan here, the dog is not coming with us on honey moon.

[Lorelai] (Pouts) But he has a special eating habit, you know, the lights have to be off and he has to eat from the special bowl, and Babette's going to be out a lot, so he'll be lonely and he'll miss me.

[Luke] I'm sure he will miss you, but you left Babette a whole list of special requirements for him, and she'll do fine. And I'm sure he'll miss you, but so will everyone. And anyways, I need some time to have you by myself.

[Lorelai] Oh really? (Smiles) Yeah, well, we would have had to get him another room anyways, some of the, erm, things I bought for the honey moon really aren't for young doggy eyes.

[Luke] (Raises his eyebrows) You just me intrigued Mrs Danes Gilmore.

_They are about to kiss when Lorelai notices Chris coming up to them._

[Lorelai] Chris? What are you, what you doing here?

[Chris] I just came to congratulate you. Er, congratulations.

[Luke] (Turns around unhappily) Thanks, will that be it?

[Chris] Just wanted to say that the past is in the past.

[Luke] Yeah, well that's why it's called the past, it's gone, it's passed.

_Lorelai hits Luke gently on the arm._

[Lorelai] Thanks Chris. D'you want some cake? Me and Rory baked it the other day.

[Christopher] (Laughs nervously) No thank you, I've seen you cook.

[Lorelai] (Gasps) Sookie was there, and Rory has seemed to master the art of turning on the oven, and I put the figures on top.

[Chris] You did a good job.

[Lorelai] (Smiles awkwardly) Thanks Christopher.

[Christopher] (Sighs) Well, um, I'll be off. See you Lor, Luke.

_He turns around and walks off into the distance, Lorelai turns to Luke._

[Lorelai] That was rude.

[Luke] That was necessary. What's he doing here? Why'd he come all the way just to congratulate us?

[Lorelai] Luke, he gets it, we finished such a long time ago, that was the last of us, all he is now is Rory's dad.

[Luke] (Nods) You know it's almost five, and if we want to get their my mid-night, we should get going.

[Lorelai] Sounds perfect.

_They kiss, and walk back towards the alter._

[Ms Patty] Hey everybody! Lorelai and Luke are getting away!

[Babette] No! Wait, we've got three huge bowls of confetti and you have to throw the flowers!

_Everyone gathers around them, Taylor goes and pushes a button so the confetti falls down as Lorelai throws the flowers._

_Lulu jumps up and grabs them at the last minute._

_She turns to Kirk and they start to kiss._

_Rory runs to Lor and Luke._

[Rory] (Hugs Luke) I am so happy for you! About time!

[Luke] You're right there!

[Rory] (Hugging Lorelai) I love you mum!

[Lorelai] I love you too hunny, thank you so much this was perfect!

[Rory] When you come home we are watching any movie we haven't watched and I've found a recipe for double cookie fudge smartie brownies with extra chocolate chip goodness. Probably on top of sypruped pancakes and hash browns.

[Lorelai] The perfect breakfast.

[Rory] Lunch and dinner. (Smirks) Have fun, Mrs Lorelai Danes Gilmore, and be back soon.

[Lorelai] Miss you already kid.

[Rory] You have no idea.

_They smile and hug again._

_Lorelai turns to Luke and they kiss before getting into the car and driving off. The scene fades whilst showing the cans and the just married sign at the back of the jeep._

_The scene opens the diner._

_Rory opens the door and walks in, and upstairs. She knocks on the door and opens it, and Jess is sitting staring out the window._

[Rory] So you came all the way over to Stars Hallow for Luke's wedding, and aren't even saying goodbye?

[Jess] (Scoffs) I'm not really a goodbye person.

_Rory nods, and takes a seat next to him._

[Rory] So you going back to Philly? You have to publish a new book. Don't tell me writers block? I get that all the time when writing an article for the New York Times, just go someplace fun like the park and write, seriously one kid pushing another off the swings is enough to send ideas swirling through your brain. Mum once was talking to me about Rocket Gum that like send you to out of space when you like chew it and that gave me and idea for an article about how gum really isn't that good for you. Don't ask me how it links because I seriously can't remember, but it was genius I tell you utter genius and the newspaper couldn't get enough, they might as well have been writing, "Rory is the best Article writer person in the world" on the wall.

[Jess] I forgot how much you babble.

[Rory] It's what I do best.

[Jess] It's what you do when you're nervous.

[Rory] Yeah, well you do know me.

[Jess] I don't think I'm going back to Philly for a while.

[Rory] Really? Why?

[Jess] (Nods) Luke offered to let me stay here, he's going to be living with Lorelai anyways, so I was just considering moving back.

[Rory] Did something happen at the publishers.

[Jess] Someone wants to buy it, and they offered a lot, but they have their own staff, so if we sell it then we wouldn't be working there any more.

[Rory] (Frowns) Jess, you love that job.

[Jess] It was just a job, I can find a job here if I need to, but it's the money they're offering that's good. And I was thinking I might take up the offer.

[Rory] I'll put in a good word with Andrew, you can work at the Book Store.

[Jess] I'll just help out downstairs until I find a good job.

[Rory] Can I ask you something?

[Jess] Course.

[Rory] You never liked Stars Hallow, why would you want to come live in it?

[Jess] Come on you live here, you know what's it's like. Everyone knows everyone's business and people may not generally like me, but it's familiar and it's not all bad.

[Rory] I grew up here, I get to like it, I went to town meeting, and participated in events, grew up listening to how Taylor did this and that, watched when Kirk drove his car straight into Luke's diner, and did annual things. You never participated, you hated it. You hate the whole town thing!

[Jess] Not as much as you may think.

[Rory] (Sighs) You're still half a mystery to me Jess Mariano.

_Rory leans in._

[Jess] Are you still going out porch dude?

[Rory] (Raises her eyebrows) Wow, (Laughs) straight to the point eh?

[Jess] I need to know for sure this time.

[Rory] No. We're not together any more, me and Logan broke up last year, I haven't seen or spoke to him since.

[Jess] Ok.

[Rory] (Smiles) Ok.

_They both lean in and kiss._

_The scene fades to outside a nice resort.. Lorelai and Luke open the door and stare at each other._

[Luke] I feel like I should be carrying you in or something.

[Lorelai] Just like they do in movies.

[Luke] Do you want to?

[Lorelai] I think I'll just go to the bathroom and freshen up.

_She kisses him and heads to the bathroom. Luke turns around and starts to take the suitcases from the car._

_A few moments pass and Luke hears Lorelai call his name, he makes his way to the bathroom._

[Luke] Lorelai?

[Lorelai] What day is it?

[Luke] (Raises his eyebrow) Our wedding day?

[Lorelai] January 9th. Last time, last time was...? (She puts her hand on her forehead and brushes back her hair. November, no October 30th. Oh god!

[Luke] (Looks puzzled) What? Lorelai, what's wrong?

[Lorelai] I haven't had a period for more than 2 months.

_Luke goes slightly red, but finally the realisation kicks him, he tries to find a place to sit down._

[Lorelai] That's why I've been so moody, that's why I got so emotional about the wedding. Oh god, I'm pregnant!

_Her hand flies to stomach and she looks at Luke._

[Luke] You're pregnant?

[Lorelai] I think so.

[Luke] Is it inappropriate that I'm happy?

[Lorelai] (Looks shocked but then smiles and shakes her head) We're pregnant!

[Luke] We're going to have a baby?

_Luke steps forward and they kiss and hug._

[Lorelai] (Mutters whilst crying) We're going to have a baby.

_The camera slowly zooms out, and the scene fades to black._

_**  
End of Episode 2 of Season 8.**_


End file.
